Drawn to you
by thinkingintheshower
Summary: The world was at peace for Team Avatar, that is Korra, Mako and Bolin, after the defeat of Kuvira. But just as Korra was beginning to settle down into a routine, she is drawn to a rather gorgeous business woman named Asami Sato.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Korrasami fanfic so I hope I do them justice!

Just a little bit of background before we delve into the wonderful world of Korrasami. Everything in LoK happens except for the part where Asami is part of Team Avatar. So this story starts out right after Kuvira is defeated and instead of Asami and Korra going into the spirit world for a vacation, it's Mako, Bolin and Korra that go on vacation there.

Here we go!

* * *

What goes up must come down and what starts must always end.

Their vacation in the spirit world was an awesome two weeks away from fighting, problem solving, whiny presidents and politicians. It was just three best friends on an adventure in the spirit world.

Korra, Mako and Bolin may have had a lot of history behind them but they didn't let it affect their friendship with each other.

It was Bolin falling for Korra but then Korra liking Mako and then Mako feeling terrible that he liked the girl that his brother liked too and then said girl liking Mako instead of Bolin. It was just messy.

When Korra and Mako had called it quits Bolin had been the one to calm Mako and Korra's hot heads. Bolin started out as the middle person who then turned into the person who held them all together.

Korra's thoughts were interrupted when Mako and Bolin were trying to catch her attention.

Or more like Mako was just calling her name whilst Bolin, bless him, was so excited that he was jumping, screaming, waving and doing whatever it is to catch Korra's attention.

"Mako! Bolin! I haven't seen you guys for a while!" Korra said and moving in to envelop the two brothers in a big bear hug.

"Koorrraaaaaa! You awesome Avatar you!" Bolin said squeezing the life out of Korra.

"Sorry about that Korra. I've been swamped with work. You can blame Lin for us not being able to get together in so long." Mako was apologetically scratching his neck.

"That doesn't matter now since we're altogether now. But I wonder what this conference is about…" Bolin started scratching his chin in thought.

"Lil bro you never read any of the packages they sent now did you" Mako whacked his brother on the head and continued, "the most influential people in Republic City are coming together to discuss rebuilding the city. Exactly the same conference we had the last time except Korra was missi-…"

Mako had left his sentence hanging and was smiling awkwardly at Korra.

Korra just laughed it off, "Mako seriously don't worry about it. I may not have been able to attend the last time since I was too busy being depressed and moppy about not being able to be the Avatar but I'm way past that now!"

Korra then struck out her signature warrior pose where she brought her arms up and flexed to show off her biceps.

"Excuse me, Avatar Korra?" A small woman with black rectangular glasses interrupted them politely.

"Yes?" Korra put her arms on her hips, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught mid warrior pose.

"If you, Lieutenant Mako and Mister Bolin could follow me please, I'd like to show you to your seats."

* * *

The conference was for lack of a better word. Boring. The most boring thing that Korra had to attend.

Sure the building they were in was magnificently decorated for the most influential and important people in Republic City, with the fancy chandeliers and all.

But Korra was finding immense difficulty trying to concentrate on anything. Her thoughts at that precise moment was what Naga was up to on Air Temple Island.

She had started doodling on the note pad that was provided when she decided to tune back into the conversation.

"… is simple really. Future Industries is more than capable of handling the bulk of the restoration of the city."

Korra's attention suddenly perked up when she noticed a young woman, probably around her age, speaking with such conviction and confidence.

"Thank you Ms Sato. I don't doubt that Future Industries can help this city once again." President Raiko calmly addressed her.

Korra's eyes and ears suddenly decided to work harder when she heard the young woman's name. Korra then managed to get a good look at the young woman.

She was dressed in mostly black and red and had a very sophisticated aura. Her long hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and Korra noticed that the woman was quite tall. Maybe even taller than Korra. She was wearing make up that only accentuated her beauty and Korra noticed that she had beautiful green eyes.

Korra's thoughts on the beautiful young woman were then interrupted.

"I don't think we should do the same thing as last time and build around the spirit vines. Since there was that technology to use spirit vines for energy surely we should be pouring money into that!" A tall bald man spoke out and the whole hall was silent.

"The spirit vines are not to be touched."

The whole hall turned to Korra. It was the first thing she had said all day.

"Avatar Korra, you're the bridge between spirits and humans! Surely you can find a sustainable way to-"

Before Korra even had a chance to angrily respond to the baldy when the young woman President Raiko had called Ms Sato replied.

"With all due respect Mr Kenji, although there may be a way to farm spirit vine energy we shouldn't. Just because we can does not mean we should. The money on that kind of research is better spent strengthening Republic City's infrastructure. The spirit vines are not to be touched."

Korra was in awe. The woman had spoken with such an air of confidence that voices of assent could be heard all around the conference hall.

* * *

The conference for the day had long ended a few hours ago and Mako, Bolin and Korra were just walking back to their hotel after dinner.

Korra's mind was on the young woman the entire time. She had Korra completely smitten.

"- no way Mako. I think the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles have a solid chance this year!"

"Did you not watch their last match? Their fire bender was totally off his game. As much as it pains me to say it, I think the White Falls Wolfbats have it this year."

"Well, okay that's sorta true about their firebender… But I think they're gonna be better for the next one!"

"Korra! Korra! Tell Mako the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles are gonna win the next tournament!

"Bolin, bro, I love you but Korra isn't going to agree with you!"

For the first time that night Korra was distracted long enough not to think about the dark haired gorgeous woman.

"Okay the two of you need to stop bickering! First of all, I agree with Mako in that the fire bender in the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles is probably going to cost them the tournament. You need all three team members to be at their best! Hold off that smug look Mako, because the Wolfbats aren't gonna win it this year either! The Avatar has her money on the Laogai Lion Vultures!"

"Well then the Lion Vultures are definitely gonna lose because the Avatar never has any money!" Mako retorted smugly.

The three of them then stubbornly argued over the pro-bending tournament all the way until the hotel lift where they had to go their separate ways since their rooms were on different floors.

* * *

After a much needed shower and Korra dressed in her comfy pajamas, a tank top and doggie printed pajama bottoms from Bolin, Korra sat down cross legged on her hotel room floor.

She was just about to meditate when she noticed a door she had yet to open.

That's weird she thought. The door used to enter the hotel room was on her left and the bathroom door was on the other side of the room.

So what on earth was this random door in the middle of the room?

Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she decided to unlock the mysterious door and yanked it open.

Somehow the cosmic fates decided to play a joke on Korra because she wasn't the only curious one night.

As Korra yanked her door open, another door was there, but it was opened by another person.

Korra suddenly found herself face to face with none other than Ms Sato herself. The gorgeous young woman Korra couldn't get her mind off.

But this time instead of business attire the woman had on a rather revealing red nightgown.

Korra gulped as her eyes travelled down the woman's body, unable to stop her eyes from taking it all in. Oh hot damn. Korra was drinking in smooth smooth, milky, creamy, and what looked like extremely soft skin. She was unable to control her eyes from looking.

"Oh my god!"

Suddenly the door slammed in Korra's face and Korra dumbly remained standing there.

What in the spirits just happened?

Korra slowly closed the now not so mysterious door and it slowly clicked in her brain.

They were in connecting rooms.

Just as Korra sat down to meditate to calm her rapidly beating heart, there was a knock at the door.

Not the main door but the door which connected to the other room.

Korra apprehensively opened the door to find that the woman had now draped a loose coverall over her shoulders.

"Avatar Korra?" the woman who Korra saw as reeking confidence previously was now speaking to her in a tiny voice.

"Err yes that's me?"

"I am sooooo sorry! I was just so curious what was behind this random door in my hotel room and seeing you on the other side was the last thing I thought I'd find…"

Korra was mesmerized. There was no make up on her face this time. She was obviously ready for bed. But she was even more beautiful up close. Korra was so busy staring at her beautiful facial features she had no idea what the other woman was talking about.

"Avatar Korra? Are you okay?"

"Er yeah I'm great! Perfectly fine. Please just call me Korra Ms Sato."

Korra was rewarded with a gentle smile and she swooned.

"If I get to call you Korra, you get to call me Asami."

Korra's dorky smile was out in full force now.

With as much confidence as she could muster, doggie printed pajama bottoms and all, Korra stuck out her hand to Asami.

"Well then… Hi there Asami."

* * *

How was that for a first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows! I read them all and appreciate them so much.

Here's the second chapter! :)

* * *

Green.

The colour green.

It was suddenly the only colour that stood out to Korra.

She took greater notice that the trees were green. The grass was green. Korra's newly found favourite tea in the morning was now green tea.

She had always been a blue person. Blue water. Blue skies. Blue outfits which were her water tribe garb.

So what was with the sudden infatuation with the colour green?

Asami's eyes.

No matter where Korra looked now, anything that was remotely the shade of green would trigger memories of the night they met.

When Asami had first spoken of her name without her Avatar title, Korra was a goner.

The way the 'r's had rolled off her tongue made Korra dizzy.

Their initial meeting had been short that night, Asami had excused herself for the night saying that she needed to prepare for the next day of the conference.

That was three days ago.

* * *

Korra was expecting another boring day, the past few days were certainly nothing short of absolute boredom, but today was the last day of the conference.

The conference apparently would end with a grand, spectacular ball. Probably to ease the tension that reigned throughout the conference.

A ball meant socializing. Socializing meant talking. Maybe dancing.

But to Korra, the ball meant another opportunity to see Asami.

"Finally it's the last day today!" Bolin was so happy he was skipping through the hotel lobby.

"Tell me about it Bo. I'm itching to get back to proper work after this is done." Mako pushed his fist into the air and high-fived his brother.

Korra laughed at the two brothers and put them into a headlock as they left the hotel and was walking towards the City Hall building where the conference was being held.

The headlock wasn't tight enough because Bolin still managed to cough out some words, "Korra I bet you're excited about the ball tonight."

Bolin looked up at Korra and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mako on the other hand had already broken out of Korra's hold.

"Why the hell would Korra be excited for these things. She hates social events." Mako looked expectedly at Korra for her concurrence.

Mako, however, was taken aback when Korra blushed.

"Oohh I know I know why Korra is blushing. The object of her affections starts with 'A'…"

Bolin paused for dramatic effect.

"… and ends with 'sami'"

Bolin was then unceremoniously air bended into a nearby bush.

"Wait as in Asami Sato?"

Mako took Korra's silence as confirmation.

"Why did I not know that you had a crush on the wealthiest woman in Republic City and Bolin did?" Mako loudly complained.

"Keep it down Mako!"

"Well?!" Mako's voice didn't decrease in volume at all.

"Look I… I talked to Bolin the same night I met her."

"You were asleep bro. Snoring like a baby flying bison". Bolin had rejoined them and was completely unfazed at the fact that Korra had air bended him into a bush. He even remembered to fix his hair. "Korra knocked on our room door and then we went out for drinks."

"You didn't even tell me you went out the next day!"

"What's there to tell? It was between me and Korra." Bolin stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Nevermind, we're getting away from the point here! Korra, what's going on?" Mako was now calmer and his voice was at a level where people couldn't hear unless they eavesdropped but he crossed his arms together and looked expectedly at Korra.

"Well… I… Uh…" Korra was a little stuck at where to start so she decided to give Mako the shortest run down possible.

"Asami and I met through our connecting room doors. We both kind of knew who each other was and that was how we met?" Korra finished lamely. Korra had managed to sum it all into a short, incomplete but nonetheless contained the main thing that happened that night in one breath.

Korra had spent hours chatting to Bolin about Asami, albeit there was alcohol involved and alcohol made everything more dramatic.

Korra may have talked Bolin to sleep when she spent an hour musing about how beautiful her green eyes were.

She left out the part where Asami had been in the sexiest nightgown Korra had ever seen.

Mako crossed his arms and glared at Korra.

"Okay fine! I may have a teeny… tiny… miniscule… small… crush on Asami Sato?" as she tried to appease Mako her voice had gotten softer and softer.

Mako's smug smirk was his reply.

"Why you!" Korra had Mako in another headlock and was grinding his head down with her fist.

"Korra?"

The woman of their conversation was suddenly in the vicinity.

Like deers caught in headlights, Korra and Mako froze in their positions.

"Miss Sato! I'm Bolin! I'm like a huuggeee fan of your Satomobiles! I'm saving up for your newest sports car!"

Bless Bolin and his sweetness. Bolin had easily taken away Asami's attention from Mako and Korra. Taking the opportunity, Korra quickly let go of Mako and they both rushed to straighten themselves.

"It's nice to meet you Bolin, please just call me Asami. If you want you should totally come by my factory and we can test some of the sports cars we have available." Asami, ever the businesswoman, answered smoothly.

"Kooorraaaa we have to go. Like seriously. We have to go!" Bolin begged Korra.

"Uhmm only if Asami is okay with it?"

"Of course I am. All three of you are welcome."

"Oh sorry, Asami this is Mako and Bolin. They're brothers." Korra said sheepishly, forgetting that she hadn't introduced her best friends.

"It's an honour to meet Team Avatar."

Mako politely introduced himself to Asami and even had the time to wink at Korra before he whisked his brother away on the excuse that he wanted some snacks before the conference started that day.

Korra and Asami were then left to themselves.

They walked slowly but none of them spoke. Korra however kept stealing glances at the gorgeous woman next to her and then reminding herself that she should stop gawking and making things awkward. Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami was doing the exact same thing.

Asami was the one who broke the silence.

"So I haven't really seen you for the past few days."

"Oh? Really? Cause I mean I see you. Well not really see you as in talk to you but like see you from a distance when you talk in the conference. You're so confident and I really wish I could speak the way you do. I'm usually no good at these things." Korra babbled and instantly blushed as she realized she sounded like a stalker.

Asami chuckled, muttered a thank you and it became a quiet stroll again.

After a moment Asami asked, "You'll be going too right?"

"To the ball tonight?" Korra inquired.

"Well I meant to my factory actually, but uh yeah will you be going to the ball too?"

"I'll be going to the ball, I mean I missed the last one. I don't think it'll look too good if I missed it again!" Korra continued shyly, "Whereas for your factory, if you really didn't mind, I'd love to go see how Satomobiles are made!"

"Great! I mean, I'll see you at the ball and hopefully at the factory sometime soon?"

Korra was so happy and over the moon she could only eagerly nod.

Asami smiled at Korra and gave her arm a light squeeze, "I can't wait."

Korra could only give her dorky smile back while electricity shot through her when Asami's hand was on her skin and she looked into those green eyes that she couldn't stop thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for the delay everyone! Here you go :)

* * *

"You look fine!"

"Bo, I need to look better than fine! I need to look…"

Bolin waited patiently for Korra to finish her sentence as he sat cross-legged on Korra's hotel room floor.

"I just need to look better than fine okay?!"

"Korra, korra, korra."

Bolin stood up from his comfy spot on the floor and made his way to the vanity table where Korra was looking at herself in the mirror.

He placed his arms on her shoulders, "Korra, you could wear a plastic bag dress and I bet Asami will still think you're beautiful."

Korra was just about to turn her head and say thanks when Bolin continued, "but then again maybe showing up with a plastic bag dress isn't the best way to win over Asami. I mean don't get me wrong I think Opal is the most beautiful woman in my whole wide world but Asami, whewww, she's really what you call a woman!"

"Bolin. Out."

"What! I'm trying to help!"

"Well you're not helping!"

"Korra, can you stop trying so hard and just talk about what you're really scared of?"

Korra exhaled loudly and turned to flop on the bed.

Bolin proceeded to follow and flopped right next to her.

"Are you scared she won't find you attractive? Are you a bad kisser? Do you have terrible breath?"

Korra bolted upright, "Excuse me?!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding! I'm sure even if you were a bad kisser Asami would be able to whip you into prime kissing shape! And as for the bad breath part I'm sure we can find some super strong mints somewhere!"

At the thought of kissing Asami, Korra's face was as bright as a juicy and ripened red tomato.

"Bo, I'm… not the girly type. What if Asami is attracted to girly types?"

"Hmmmm I'd say just stay true to who you are. There's no such thing as liking a specific type. I mean I went from Eska to Opal! Those two are as different as Naga and a dragonfly-bunny."

"Thanks Bo…"

"But I think there's one thing we can do to make you feel more comfortable!"

Korra eagerly nodded, willing to accept anything to calm her nerves.

* * *

On the other side of the door that connected Asami and Korra's rooms, Asami was seated in front of her vanity table and putting the finishing touches of make up on her face.

Flawless foundation check. Sleek eyeliner check. Smoky eye shadow check. Red lipstick check.

Last was her perfume. She sprayed it on for a subtle scent and hoped that Korra would like it.

But then for Korra to be able to smell such a subtle scent would mean she and Korra would have to get pretty close.

Asami blushed at how she assumed they would get close enough to smell her perfume.

Asami suddenly heard loud laughter from her neighbor and wondered whether Korra had company.

She slowly placed her perfume bottle down on the vanity table and took a look at herself.

She was feeling incredibly nervous. Which was quite a foreign concept to the young but extremely confident businesswoman.

She'd dated before, sparingly… But even that was before she had a company to run. And they were never particularly serious. She'd even gone as far as a couple of one night stands.

What if she's rusty? She hadn't been with anyone in a good year or two.

Where had all the time gone?

_Oh my god what if I'm a horrible kisser now?_

Asami collected herself and looked into the mirror.

_You are a strong, beautiful and independent woman. _

_You have the hots for another strong, beautiful and independent woman. You can do this Asami Sato!_

Her pep talk to herself was suddenly interrupted by loud knocking.

She walked to the door and opened it. Only to find that no one was at the door.

The knocking however continued.

It was then that she noticed the knocking had come from the connecting door to Korra's room.

She opened it eagerly.

And was faced with what seemed to be a drunk Korra and Bolin trying to restrain her.

"Bolin Bolin look! This woman looks like Asami! Mmmmm hello Asami-look-alike! You look yummy. Positively y-u-m-m-y." Korra spelled out her description of Asami whilst wagging her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.

Asami blushed so hard she could feel the heat all over her body.

"Asamiiiiii heyyyyyy. I'm soooo sorry. I tried to get her to relax about tonight but I may have overdone it a little?" Bolin said sheepishly.

Asami however was paying all her attention on Korra who at that time decided she needed her face as close to Asami's as possible.

"Mmmm Bo. Not only does she look yummy. She smells yummy. Yummier than sea prune stew!"

Korra made an elaborate motion to sniff Asami again. Bolin quickly took a hold of Korra to prevent her from toppling over Asami while she tried to get close enough to sniff her again.

"Okay Korra just hold on a sec-"

The doorbell rings and Bolin sets Korra on her bed whilst he answers the door.

"Bolin where's Korra? The ball is about to start in half an hour and Tenzin wanted to speak with her."

Mako enters the room and notices Asami standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and Korra looking at Asami with the dreamiest looks.

"Is she… Drunk?"

"Well… She was nervous about you know…" Bolin tried to make himself smaller under Mako's glare.

"So you decided the best way to calm her down was by getting her drunk?! You know she's a lightweight! What did you give her?"

Mako's eyes then fell on an empty Fire Whisky bottle on the floor.

He slapped his hand against his head.

"Bro, Opal is already waiting for you downstairs and I need to do a final perimeter check with the Chief. I don't have time to take care of a drunk Korra!"

"Makooooooo. Stop shouting! There's a really yummy Asami-look-alike in the room."

For some reason unbeknownst the Asami, Korra was speaking about her but had never bothered to speak directly to her.

Mako looked apologetically at Asami before glaring at his brother again, "How is she supposed to attend a political event when she's drunk out of her mind?!"

"Boys why don't the both of you go ahead to the ball first. I'll take care of Korra."

"Asami, are you sure you're alright with missing the ball?"

Mako and Bolin seemed like they wanted to stay, but Asami knew they were needed elsewhere.

"Don't worry about it. I go to these things all the time. I'm not missing much."

Bolin skipped to Asami and hugged her, he was so relieved he even took her off the ground, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Hastily placing Asami back on her feet he dashed out of the room and could still be heard shouting in the hallway, "Opal baby I'm coming!"

"Korra, I'm gonna go to the ball, you'll be okay here right?" Mako addressed Korra gently.

Korra who had still not taken her eyes off Asami gave him no response.

"Rigghhttt. Uhm, Asami, thanks for taking care of Korra, I'll check in on her when I get the time."

Mako led himself out of the room and closed the door gently.

Asami then turned to look at Korra, who hadn't taken her eyes of Asami at all.

She blushed under Korra's gaze and sat next to her on the bed.

"Hello."

Korra's sudden greeting surprised her.

"Hello to you too."

"Do you know Asami Sato?"

Asami was caught by surprise but decided to play along, "Why yes I do."Asami knew it was wrong, but she wanted to know more about how Korra felt about her, "Why do you like Asami?"

Korra jerked backwards onto the bed and said dreamily, "She's the yummiest person alive. Gorgeous green eyes, legs that go on forever and goodness me I hope she hasn't caught me staring at her ass. That ass is just so fine."

Asami was about to reply when Korra continued.

"Yumminess aside, I want to get to know her. The real her. Not just what newspapers or radios say. Do you think she'd like me Asami-look-alike? But I mean, I'm the avatar! Being the avatar doesn't hurt my chances with the ladies!"

Asami couldn't help stifle her giggles. Her laughing was cut short when the Avatar suddenly jumped off the bed and grabbed her wrists.

"I have an awesome idea! Let's go to the ball and look for Asami!" Korra briefly let Asami's wrists go to clap her hands in glee.

"You want to what-", Asami was startled when Korra firmly grabbed her wrists once again and dragged her out the hotel room.

* * *

Asami looked down on the now passed out Avatar who was still in her water tribe dress in her hotel room. They had left Korra's room in such a hurry that Korra had obviously not thought of grabbing her hotel key.

Bolin and Mako had offered to take her back to their hotel room but Asami insisted since Asami had a big queen sized bed and would be more comfortable for Korra.

When Korra had made it down to the ball with Asami in tow she had made a bee hive for the dance floor. Suddenly it seemed that she had forgotten all about looking for "Asami" even thought Asami was right there in front of her.

They had danced for a good half an hour until Asami noticed the Avatar starting to look a bit green. Mako had then swooped in and brought Korra to the bathroom to throw up.

It was a good thing everyone else had been heavily intoxicated at the ball and hadn't noticed the Avatar leaving and then barfing in the bathroom.

Asami looked at Korra for a few more seconds before deciding to prepare a glass of water and some medication for her highly possible hangover the next morning.

As Asami busied herself in her kitchenette, she hadn't realized that Korra had gotten up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Asami was surprised when she suddenly heard the shower running. She dashed to the bathroom. Korra seemed to have forgotten to close the door.

"Korra is everything okay?"

Asami couldn't believe what see was seeing.

The Avatar had gone straight into the shower… with all of her clothes on… and somehow managed to continue sleeping.

"Great, I take my eyes off her for two seconds! Two seconds! And she manages to get up, turn on the shower and continue sleeping." She said to herself, seeing as Korra was snoring in her shower.

"Well she can't sleep in the shower forever." Asami proceeded to turn off the shower and then blushed a bright red when she realized that Korra was soaking wet and would definitely need to be changed.

"Korra?"

Nope no luck, the Avatar was out cold and sopping wet.

Asami grabbed a fluffy white towel and sat Korra on the toilet. She had to change the unconscious girl and all Asami had for sleepwear were her nightgowns.

Somehow amongst all the blushing and stumbling Asami managed to change the Avatar's clothes with her eyes shut most of the time.

Asami had accidently grabbed a boob and squealed in surprised, almost dropping the girl in her arms.

As she carried Korra back to the bed, she huffed, "this woman is insanely hot but damn all those muscles are heavy!"

After depositing Korra on the bed Asami tucked the blankets around her and unabashedly stared at Korra's face.

Korra suddenly threw off the blankets, got herself into star fish position and started snoring away.

Asami heart skipped a beat at how adorable Korra looked. Asami prayed that Korra wouldn't mind sharing a bed and slipped under the covers.

She couldn't help but turn over and stare at Korra until they were both asleep.


End file.
